Secrets of the Orihara household
by Kimotohinagi
Summary: Just a series of Reader X Izaya oneshots...with a slight twist. You and Izaya have a son named Nakura! What would life with the information broker be like? Fluff and romance. No Shizaya here whatsoever, sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - I'm married to who again!

[Insertname] had never felt more tired. Her 5 year old son, Nakura had pestered her to take her out to play so much she had no choice but to comply. She didn't feel like doing anything that day, but she couldn't let Nakura see that she was not interested in playing with him. He was very much like his father. He would stop at nothing to annoy others and get what he wants. When they returned to their apartment, Nakura headed back to his bedroom, rubbing his reddish-brown eyes.

"I'm taking a nap, mama..." he yawned as she nodded," alright..." she walked him into the room, tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead.

After she closed the bedroom door, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. The rest of the apartment was empty and the only sound she could hear was the air ventilation's soft buzzing. She sighed and sat down on the black leather couch, opening her laptop. She logged on to the dollars website and entered the chatroom.

(Chatroom format)-

-[online name] has logged in-  
Setton: ah! [Online name]-chan. You're here!  
Taro Tanaka: good evening!  
[Online name]: Ah... hey  
Setton: We were just talking about you!  
[Online name]: Eh? What about me?  
Setton: Oh... nothing much. We were just thinking you would be spending time with Nakura  
[Online Name]: he's taking a nap now... he pestered me all morning to take him out to play and now he's all worn out. Gah... now that I think about it, I'm really hungry  
-Kanra has logged in-  
Kanra: HEEEEEEEEEY EVERYONE~!  
Taro Tanaka: Hey, Kanra-san.  
[Online Name]: oh hey...  
Kanra: ehhhhh... what's with the half-hearted welcome, [online name]-chan?  
Kanra: Could it be... that you miss me too much?! ^^  
[Online Name]: there's no way in hell...  
Setton: you two always fight...  
Taro Tanaka: more like squabble...  
Kanra: mouuuuuu... it's not called a squabble, it's called a friendly disagreement desssuuuu~  
[Online Name]: pfttt... idiot  
[Online Name]: Anyway, where are you?  
Kanra: Hmmm? Oh oh... I just bought some good sushi~ sushi sushi!  
Setton: You seem especially hyper today...  
Taro Tanaka: I thought Kanra was always like that...  
Setton: did something special happen today?  
Kanra: it's. A. Se-cr-et~ 3  
[Online Name]: hmph. Whatever. I never wanted to know anyway. I'm logging off now.  
Taro Tanaka: ah? So soon?  
Kanra: what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? :, (  
[Online Name]: No. I don't want your phone running out of battery again from using the internet too much.  
Kanra: I always have a back up~  
[Online Name]: whatever. Bye now.  
Setton: goodbye.  
Taro Tanaka: oh, bye!  
Kanra: Buh bye~!  
-[Online Name] has logged off-

[Insertname] sighed and closed her laptop, getting off of the couch. She decided to have a bath to cool down.

She entered the shower and turned the shower head on. The cold water poured down her, soothing her aching muscles. She thought about Nakura, how her usually lazy self would be unable to catch up with such a hyper boy. He was so full of youth and his smile would never fail to make her heart warm. He looked like his father in every way. His hair, his eyes and maybe even his personality. Although lacking in the cunning wit and creepy sadism from his father, they were both equally jolly, childish in fact. Both of them always knew how to annoy others and they find joy in seeing other people's reactions. They would laugh at it together, like an evil father and son duo. Sometimes, it would scare [insert name] herself. She remembered the other time she took Nakura out for lunch and bumped into Heiwajima Shizuo. The strong man didn't seem the least bit pleased about Nakura's presence and cursed to himself, trying with all his might to think about anything other than the one thing he loathed the most in the universe. But Nakura was just a kid, so Shizuo managed to calm himself down. [Insert name] was good friends with Shizuo, and the blonde could only be happy that the flea didn't decide to toy with her feelings. The existence of Nakura was proof of it.

She was lost in her thoughts when the sound of the door being unlocked caught her attention. She quickly turned off the shower head, dried herself and put on her clothes.

He's back. The father of Nakura, her husband. And also, the only man who could drive her up the wall with his attitude and yet make her feel so safe and secure whenever she was in his arms.

"Oh~ Out of the bath so soon? That's a pity...I wanted to join you." The raven haired man gave a fake pout.

"Shut up. You're late." [Insert name] crossed her arms angrily and glared at him. Her annoyance didn't seem to get through him, though, as he gave a slight smirk and said in his usual mocking sing-song voice," how mean...I had to run some extra errands you know? It was so boring, but at least it paid off well..." the man slipped his hands into the pocket of his fur-trimmed coat, pulling out a brown envelope that [insert name] was all too familiar with. Inside it, would always contain the payments of her husband's illegal doings.

He was Orihara Izaya. The information broker of the city. Some people considers him as the strongest and most dangerous man in Ikebukuro, but Izaya was never interested in being directly involved in fist fights, so that title was naturally given to Shizuo. Izaya's job was of an informant. Sometimes he would stalk people and give out information for fun. He loved to see the reactions of his beloved humans when he makes them miserable. Upon questioning him, one would not get an answer to his deeds other than "I love humans".

She thought by getting married and having a child, Izaya would learn to be more sensible and mature. However, the birth of Nakura only seemed to spurr on the child in Izaya even more. More often than not, [insert name] would find herself getting worn out from the explosive energy of the two.

"Oh. And I bought back sushi for dinner~" he raised the plastic bag that he held in his left hand as he walked to the coffee table, placing it down.

"Namie told me you didn't have anything important to do though..." [insert name] scowled and clenched her fist.

"It was rather last minute..." Izaya took off his coat and placed it on his office desk, looking out the window at the night sky," just ran into some hooligans who recognised who I was. It wasn't anything that I was interested in...but I didn't have anything to do anyway~"

"You have a son to take care of!" She hissed, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"And a wife who wants me to spend more time with his family..." Izaya smirked and sat down on his office chair. [Insert name] blushed madly and looked away. It was the truth she wanted to be with Izaya and Nakura as a whole family more often. Izaya was either busy on his computer or out of the house, he played with Nakura a lot lesser than before.

Izaya propped his elbows on to the desk and rested his head in his hands," am I not right, [insert name]-chan~? You seemed mad at me online too..." Izaya was the only one who see rught through her, know what she was thinking and make use of it against her. That's one thing she hated most about Izaya, how he found it so easy to manipulate others and interpret their reactions and emotions with high accuracy. In [insert name]'s case, Izaya would always be spot on about what she was thinking.

"Fine, fine... I'll try my best to do that, if that makes you feel better~" he grinned," prepare to get teased a lot more often, okays?"

Before [insert name] could retaliate and hide her red face, the door to Nakura's bedroom opened.

"Are you two fighting...? I-i don't want mama and papa to fight...: he said in a half-awake voice.

"It's not fighting. It's a friendly disagreement~" Izaya sprung off his chair and walked to Nakura, petting him on the head gently. "So. What did you and mother do while I was away today?"

"We played together outside all day! She seemed rather annoyed..." Nakura laughed as Izaya chuckled," hmmm...? That's good~"

"H-hey! What did you mean by it's good!?" She widened her eyes as Izaya held Nakura's small hands and led him to the couch.

"Mmmnnn nothing~ nothing you need to know of~" izaya replied as Nakura turned to her and copied his father," it's nothing~ it's a secret!" She sighed heavily as the two children laughed together.

"L-let's just start eating!" She sat herself next to Nakura so that the boy was sitting in between his parents.

"Next time, at least be back home on time!"

"Oh~ alright... then. I'l be back home so we can both make fun of you more~" Izaya smirked and messed up [insert name]'s hair, with Nakura Orihara laughing along.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ill little Nakura

Writer's note: Please don't hate on me if i make any grammar errors or stuff like that D:

"This is bad..." Izaya sighed and looked at the temperature displayed on the thermometer. It was one of the rare moments of Izaya's serious expression.

Nakura was struck with a high fever and had been resting in bed. [Insert name] placed the wet cloth over his forehead and looked at the boy worriedly," he's always been so healthy...could it be the weather?"

"Who knows." Izaya shrugged, trying to conceal the look of concern on his face as he turned to her.

"I should cook some porridge for him..." she said as she walked out of the door, sparing a soft glance at Nakura as she walked towards thw kitchen.

She had started to get the ingredients of the porridge ready as she heard the distinct, heavy footsteps behind her. She wasn't used to silence around Izaya and Izaya's silence only made her more anxious and worried.

As if sensing her discomfort, Izaya smirked and sat down on the couch, looking at his special chess board," relax... I'm sure it's just a passing cold or something. Now I'm no mad doctor but he won't die from a fever."

"Don't joke about things like that..." she said as she turned around, an uneasy expression on her face. Izaya sighed and laughed," I was joking. Just calm down! Being a panicky chicken without its head isn't going to help him recover."

She scowled a little. She wouldn't want to admit it, but Izaya's insults did help me calm down for a while.

"S-shut up!" She pouted angrily as she turned back to her cooking.

After a while, she heard Izaya tapping away quickly on his phone. What was he doing? Some blackmail or informant business again? He seemed too relax considering Nakura's condition. But [insert name] knew for a fact Izaya loved his son, although he would rather die than say something so sugar coated and sweet like that.

Before long, Izaya stood up and took his fur coat down the clothing rack," I'm going out to run some errands." He said in an indifferent tone. She widened her eyes and turned to him

"Hold on. What about Nakura?" She asked.

"I told you, he'll be fine~ stop being so up tight!" He laughed as he placed his switchblade into his coat pocket.

"How can you be so relaxed about everything! You idiot! Nakura is sick! You act as if it's nothing! What kind of father are you?!" She yelled at him.

The information broker seemed visibly shocked, but quickly kept his calm and let out another of his trademark smirk," what kind of father am I? I'm the most caring, handsome and sexy father in this planet. No human can compare with me~ " he opened the door and lifted a hand to wave to her," but, you know... I'm the father of all my beloved humans. I love them all so much. It's hard playing father to everyone you know?" He said before he left and closed the door.

[Insert name] found herself consumed by anger. What was he talking about? Him loving humans has nothing to do with anything. Even if it was, Nakura was his flesh and blood. Surely, any reasonable human would put their own kid before others. On second thought though, since when was Orihara Izaya any reasonable and normal human. He played god all the time and treates everyone as his pawns. It was only characteristic that he wouldn't care about another one of his humans falling sick.

Tears started to well up in [insert name]'s eyes. Maybe, he was just curious to see what married life would be. The feelings he claimed to have for her, the happiness and joy he said to have felt when Nakura first came into the world. Maybe he was lying all that time. And sooner or later, Izaya would get bored and throw them away, like any of his pawns. He would only stand at the side, laugh at it all as he continued to work as an underground informant. That was all she could think about all that time as she quietly stirred the porridge. That man was incapable of feeling attached to anyone, not even his wife or son. Her tears nearly dripped into the porridge, and for a while, it was as if time stood still for her.

About an hour passed after [insert name] had finished cooking and woke Nakura up to eat his porridge. His face was pale, but he still had that innocent smile on his face.

"Mama is so silly...you don't need to worry so much for me." He laughed.

"That's what your father said..." she muttered sadly, looking away. Anywhwre but those innocent reddish-brown eyes. They only heightened the anguish she felt.

She laid Nakura back down to sleep as she brushed a little of his raven hair off his face. My precious child...

[Insert name] quietly stood up and walked out the room, but jumped up in surprise by Izaya standing at his desk, wearing his black long sleeved shirt with his coat off. She hadn't even notice him come back.

"Oh... look who's back..." she scowled and said in a harsh voice," I fed Nakura already...so you don't have to bother yourself over him."

"Mmhmm...that's nice." He smiled, pulling out a packet of pills.

"W-what is that? Could they be...drugs?!" She widened her eyes as she stepped back. Izaya blinked and laughed at her reaction.

"Yep! They are drugs! From shinra that is!" He said in a jolly voice, clearly pleased with himself.

"Shinra...?" She blinked and thought for a moment. Shinra was a doctor who was living with Celty, the urban legend headless rider. It all made sense to [insert name] now. Izaya had went out to see Shinra and get medicine for Nakura.

For the second time that night, she felt tears blur her vision. She walked towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head against his firm back. She misunderstood him, but he never blamed her or even got angry at her.

"Izaya...I love you." She cried , her tears wetting a small part of his shirt from behind.

"Oh? I love me too!" He laughed and pulled away from her, giving her a bright smile. "I told you to relax didn't I...leave everything to me." He petted her head gently as she nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you..." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - You're embarassing

The weather was warm that day, but it could have been the crowd around them causing this heat. The Orihara family walked around the streets of Ikebukuro. [Insert name] had promised to take her son Nakura out that day after all. Plus, the informant didn't have anything to do at home. He would have been complaining about how boring it was, so much that Namie would consider poisoning him to death again.

It was so hot that day, the information broker decided not to wear his fur coat. Instead, he wore a black shirt with half sleeves and a grey sleeveless jacket. Honestly, it made [insert name]'s heart skip a beat. Although they had been husband and wife for over 5 years, she mostly saw him in his long sleeved jackets and shirts that whenever he wore something different, she found her inner fangirl squealing. How lucky was she to have the sexiest, yet one of the most dangerous man in ikebukuro as her husband.

"Whatcha thinking, [insert name]?" She felt a finger poke her cheeks as she turned to the smirking young man.

"Nothing!" She blushed and quickly walked ahead, holding Nakura's hand.

"Mama, you're blushing!" Nakura pointed at her face.

"E-ehhh? I-I'm not! Don't be-"

"Papa! Mama is blushing because of you!"

She widened her eyes and quickly placed a hand over his mouth, trying to not collapse on to the ground out of embarassment. She could almost feel izaya mischievously smirking. These two...always gang up on me... how annoying!

"Oh~? It's because of me, is it?" He placed his right hand into his jean's pocket.

"N-no! Shut up! I wasn't blushing in the first place!" She denied it strongly. That was when Nakura broke free of his mother's grasp and turned to his father. The little boy made a light gesture that the informstion broker seemed to understand perfectly. He leaned down just enough for the boy to tip-toe and whisper something into his father's ears.

"Oh oh~ really?" He let out a wide grin as he straightened himself, sharing a happy high-five with Nakura.

"Hold on! What did you say, Nakura?!" [Insert name] started to panic. Did she say anything embarassing about Izaya in front of Nakura? Were they plotting something? She didn't know what was going on between the two. They got along so well, it made her feel like the odd one out of the family.

Before Izaya could respond, a vending machine flew towards Izaya, which he narrowly dodged. [Insert name] widened her eyes in shock, though she knew what was going on.

"IZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" the blonde man in the bartender uniform screamed, as he wielded a street sign in his hand. It was Heiwajima Shizuo. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. Anyone who knew them would knof their mutual hate for each other. The very sight of Izaya would make Shizuo rage so much, he would throw a whole car at Izaya. Not that Izaya couldn't handle the man's huge anger. He was extremely agile and seemed to be able to survive the most brutal blows most humans couldn't take.

But Nakura was there, and seeing a smaller version of Izaya didn't help to calm Shizuo's nerves.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FLEA!" he yelled as he lifted the street sign.

"Nakura!" [Insert name] grabbed the boy and held him in her arms tightly as Izaya jumped onto the street sign Shizuo was holding and started to throw multiple knives at him. One of them was caught in Shizuo's teeth, as he bit down and shattered the blade easily. Izaya smirked and looked at him.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan~ I was just taking my son out...you wouldn't be such a monster to hurt him would you?" He smirked, seeing shizuo's resolve weaken just a little. But only before he provoked shizuo more," oh...I forgot. You're just a brute after all... you don't listen to reason~ just like a little baby." Shiuo growled and hurled the street sign away along with Izaya. Fortunately, the information broker jumped off and landed on the side walk.

"I can't play with you now, Shizu-chan~ I have to protect my offspring~" he mocked the blonde as he grabbed [insert name]'s hand and ran off, leaving a very angry man behind to rage.

Once they had reached a safe distance away from Shizuo's wrath, Nakura and [insert name] panted heavily, whereas Izaya didn't seem to have even break a sweat.

"T-that was close...Shizuo...could have hurt..." she panted and tried to take in deeo breaths of air.

"If he laid a hand on either of you I would have really been mad." She heard izaya mumble as he stared blankly into space, his expression unreadable. She could have sworn she heard Izaya say something totally protective and cute, but she couldn't be too sure. It was Izaya Orihara after all.

"W-what was that?" She blinked. He gave her a jolly smile, feigning ignorance.

"It's nothing~ I was just saying how cute your scared expression was just now~" he teased as he received an angry punch to the arm.

(Time skipped to that night)  
After Nakura went to bed, Izaya sat down at his office desk in front of his computer while [insert name] sat crossed legged on the couch with her laptop.

-[online name] has logged in-  
-kanra has logged in-  
Setton: oh hey, you two.  
Kanra: wonderful night it is, setton-san~!  
[Online name]: good evening, setton.

Just then, the tab for private messaging popped up

-kanra private messaged you-  
Kanra: wanna know something, [online name]-chwan~?  
[Online name]: what?  
Kanra: come on, guess guess!  
[Online name]: either you tell me or I'll just leave  
Kanra: hmph..you're so boring  
Kanra: let me just tell you then.  
Kanra: Nakura told me about how you always loved me  
[Online name]: whaaaaaaaat? Was that all?  
Kanra: oh oh~ that means that it's true? How you loved me so much you would panic if I ever said I was meeting a female client...  
Kanra: how you would always look at the clock everyfive seconds waiting for me to return...  
Kanra: how happy you were today that I was wearing a sexy shirt?  
[Online name]: that is all lies!  
Kanra: oh~?  
[Online name]: that's right! None of that is true?  
Kanra: soooo...you don't love me?

[Insert name] paused for a moment and she knew Izaya was looking at her from where he was sitting. She could have just told him in person, but it was too embarassing.

[Online name]: I do... i love you  
Kanra: ohhhhh~ that's good~! I would be sooooo sad if you didn't wub me desu... :, (  
Setton: umm...

[Insert name] blinked, noticing how the message bubbles colors were different. Than it struck her. Izaya had deliberately closed the private message window just when she was about to say that embarassing line.

"IZAAAAAAYAAAAA!" [Insert name] screamed and got off the couch, chasing after izaya all over the apartment.

It seemed like deja vu, but to Izaya, it was a lot more fun than having to deal with a certain monster with a protozoan sized brain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Time with Celty

The headless rider, celty sturluson typed a message into her PDA quickly," your son is sooo cute!"

Izaya had originally brought his wife and son there to visit Celty and his friend Shinra. But Celty would always get worked up and excited over Nakura.

Celty was an urban legend and is said to be the female dullahan of Ikebukuro. Many people would stare in awe everytime she rode on the streets with her black bike. Others feared her. However, anyone who knew her personally would know just how lovable and fun she was to be around with. Although her head was missing and was replaced with a black smoke like aura emitting from her neck, she still could see, hear and even smell normally. Though, she had to use a PDA to communicate with others.

"Although it's a little creepy that he's the mini version of Izaya..." she typed and showed it to [insert name].

"A-ah...it may be creepy to some..." she laughed and rubbed her neck.

Celty stared at Nakura and then typed a message, showing it to Shinra.

"What do you think our children would look like?"

"I wish they would be like you, Celty!" Shinra stated cheerfully. Izaya buried his hands into his coat pockets and chuckled," if they were anything like Shinra...your life would be a living nightmare..."

Celty erased her previous message and typed again, shoving her PDA up to Izaya's smirking face.

"Look who is talking!"

Nakura looked at the adults and smiled,"when I grow up...I wanna be as sexy as papa!"

[Insert name], who had taken a huge sip of her tea gagged a little,trying her best not to spill the contents out.

"W-whaaaaaaat?!" She yelled in disbelief as Izaya shrugged," what can I say? I taught him well."

"Oh right...didn't you say you have something for me to do?" Celty typed and showed it to Izaya.

"As expected of an excellent courier like yourself!" He exclaimed happily and pulled out a package out of his coat pocket which had been securely duct taped together. "I'll need you to deliver this to one of my clients..." he smirked," it's a simple job...I'm sure you'll be able to get it done."

"You always say that and trick me." Celty replied with her PDA as Shinra smiled.

"Just take care of yourself, Celty. You'll be fine." Shinra reassured the dullahan with a pat on her shoulder.

Celty seemed like she was sighing as she got up, typing in her next message," why don't you come with me, [insert name]?"

"E-eh? Why?" She blinked.

"We can have a girl-to-girl talk after I'm done." Celty replied.

"A-ah...oh...okay then.." [insert name] nodded slowly as she looked at Izaya, as if looking for any assurance that it really was a safe job.

Izaya merely flashed her a wide grin and turned to celty,"here's a photograph of him." He handed Celty a photograph of a middle-aged man with a nearly bald head. " you can't miss him... The night lights will be reflected on his shiny head..." Izaya burst out laughing at his own joke. "Anyway, we'll wait for your return here..."

"The joke wasn't funny, Izaya." [Insert name] rolled her eyes.

"Hm...it's not my fault if you don't have any sense of humour. " the information broker shrugged as he sat down on the couch.

Celty and [insert name] than headed to the location that Izaya had emailed to Celty, which she checked via her handy PDA. They handed the man his package, which he continiously thanked Celty for. It must have been something awfully important. The two women couldn't help but feel curious about what kind of business Izaya had with that guy.

After the job was done, Celty and [insert name] sat at the park, talking about trivial things. Then the subjext turned to how Izaya and [insert name] had met.

"So... you met him online?" Celty typed.

"Yeah...I met him through the dollars website when I saw one of his forum posts. It seemed somethinf so trivial but I replied to his post and from there, we exchanged emails and continued to chat with each other. At first I thought he was a girl. So when we agreed to meet up, I was surprised...no, shocked."

"So... did you like him at first?"

"No! Of course not. I hated him. His philosophy about loving humans and how he loves to see how his humans would react under his manipulations and schemes...they way he acted as if I was nothing but a little pawn on his chess board. He seemed so...scary." she sighed and looked at celty," but after a while I began to miss his nonsense. Although I understood none of what he was saying, I missed hearing him talk about his love for playing god. The fact he loved to stir others up by giving them dirty information...I thought all those would make me distance myself from him. And yet..."

"I understand." Celty showed [insert name] and nodded slowly.

They headed back to Celty's apartment. When they opened the front door, they noticed a delicious scent. The scent of stir fried vegetables.

"Shinra?" [Insert name] blinked as celty led her into the living room, where they saw Shinra and Izaya wearing pink aprons. Shinra was cooking the vegetables while Izaya was teaching Nakura how to wash the vegetables.

[Insert name] could feel a blush creep up onto her face. She's never seen Izaya wear an apron before, and she couldn't deny just how much he looked like a stay home father.

izaya turned to her and smirked,clearly able to predict what she was thinking," dinner will be ready soon..." his smirk grew wider," my dear~"

Needless to say, Izaya received a punch to the chest for trying to embarass her.


	5. Chapter 5 - In your arms

The last time [insert name] had ever been Izaya's arms was before they even got married. Izaya only ever deliberately held her when she was in danger. He never cuddled with her at night or even hugged her. Most wives would feel offended by that, but [insert name] knew better than to demand for something so childish from Izaya. She was contented knowing he tried to protect her.

However, after five years, she finds herself in a similar situation. She was in Izaya's arms. He wrapped his left arm around her as she leaned against him, trying to recollect her thoughts. She immediately thought of the last time such a thing happened.

She had been talking to Shizuo, her long friend. She knew Shizuo wasn't as scary or aggressive as people judged him to be, as long as you don't piss him off. She forgot what they had been talking about, but she remembered Shizuo smiling at her and she couldn't help but feel happy. Just when everything seemed to be okay, though, a group of gang members who said they were the dollars decided to ambush Shizuo. It wasn't only the violent and gangster side of dollars that wanted to take him down. Many people who had been humiliated by Shizuo's strength had wanted to take revenge on the strong man.

It was only a coincidence that [insert name] was there. She knew about Shizuo's capabilities and her mind told her that he would be able to handle it no problem. However, her heart told her that Shizuo would be knocked down flat, not with the size of the mob that had surrounded them. So before she knew it, she found herself directly involved in the fight. She was surprised by her own fighting capabilities herself, since she has never actually tried to fight someone head on before. It was either because she was actually really good, or those gang members aren't as good or intimidating as they looked.

Merely five minutes into the fight, though, she began to notice the cuts and stabs on some of the gang members. She noticed how some of the men she was going against would fall to the floor, clutching wounds that had mysteriously appeared on their bodies. And Shizuo was nowhere near her to have done all that damage to the men around her. That was when she felt a rough tug on her shirt collar. She was pulled back and fell into a strong and warm chest. At first she was too confused and dazed to register who her saviour was. But the feeling of fur against her skin and the scent of the jacket made her finally realize it was Izaya. He threw more knives at the gang to buy them enough time before he leaped off and ran away, carrying [insert name] tightly.

Izaya wasn't one to take part in fights. Sure, he started and stirred up most of the conflicts that takes place in Ikebukuro, but he would rarely jump in and take part in such gangster like activities. Even if it were Shizuo, Izaya would be having more fun humiliating the blonde by running away and dodging anything that had been thrown at him with great ease. To Shizuo, his greatest wish was to kill Izaya.

That night when Izaya rescued [insert name] from the fight and took her back to his apartment. He didn't say any words of comfort to her and acted as if nothing perculiar had happened. He gave her another one of his smirks and went off into the darkness.

Now that it has been five years, Nakura was born and she moved in with the informant.

Whenever Izaya had clients over, he would ask her to either hide out in their bedroom or in Nakura's room. She never knee the rationale behind it, though. And would always itch to go out to purposely annoy izaya. Perhaps to grab a glass of juice or something.

But she chose the wrong client to walk out of the bedroom to. She heard from Izaya that it was the leader of some small, not very well-known gang,if it could be called one at all. More like a bullying club, Izaya had laughed. Bullying was bad.

She decided that it was safe to come out and opened the door of their bedroom, only to find herself face to face with a familuar face. She couldn't remember right away who he was, but she suddenly recalled how a few days ago she had insulted the man and ran away safely before he called his buddies over. Before she could turn back to the bedroom, the man also recognizes her and pulls out his handgun, hurling vulgarities at her.

That was when she felt the same thing she had five years ago. She was pulled towards Izaya as he held her with one arm. She saw him flick open one of his flickblades with his right hand and threw it at the man. It made a clean cut right across his face and blood began to gush out of the cut.

"Oh my~ it seems you two have already met..." Izaya smiled as the man dropped his handgun, holding his cheek in pain. "You know, you can always ask me for help...but there's no way I would approve of bullying~ it's not cool at all... now begone with you. You're getting blood all over my floor." Izaya dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

After the man had left, Nakura had ran out of his room in tears. He hugged [insert name] tightly, asking her repeatedly if she was okay, which she replied with a light nod.

"Nakura, next time... I'll have you watch over her while I'm having guests over..." Izaya smirked and patted his head.

"B-bad mama!" Nakura pointed a finger at her as she hugged him tightly,"I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time..."

She looked up at Izaya as her placed his hands into the pocket of his jeans with an indifferent shrug and smirk.

She wondered to herself if she should intentionally get into trouble, just so she could feel him hold her again.


	6. Chapter 6 - How we met

"How did you and mama meet?" Nakura asked just as Izaya was about to walk out of his son's room.

"Eh?" The raven haired man blinked and smirked," she hasn't told you yet?" Nakura shook his head innocently in response as Izaya sighed.

"I guesd it's still early..." Izaya sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Nakura.

"Would you like the fantasy version or boring version?" The information broker asked with a smile.

"I don't want the boring version!"

"Hmm~ alright than." Izaya clasped his hands together," a long time ago. The god of humans met a mere human girl online. They chat for a while and the god was smart enough to test the human. To see whether she was as boring as she seemed."

Nakura leaned forward in anticipation as he watched his father told his story, making hand gestures as he spoke. [Insert name] had just made some tea for her husband, but stopped short and decided to stand outside to hear what Izaya had to say about how they met. She's never heard him say anything about what he feels about meeting her, there was only on one ocassion he said briefly how he was a lucky man, but that was about it.

"So the god decided to ask the human to see him. He wanted to judge once and for all, like he always does, what kind of human that person was. Was she boring? Was she as naive and weak hearted as the rest of the human race?" Izaya looked at Nakura's smile and smirked himself, continuing his story in a sing song voice.

"And so they met. The god saw that the girl was like any other human he ever met. She looked ordinary, boring and he felt that she was just a little splotch."

[Insert name]'s eyebrow twitched a little from annoyance.

"The god wanted to play with his new pawn, move her the way he moved pieces in chess. He wants to move her into check mate, and slowly watch how she reacted."

"Papa, what's checkmate?"

Izaya laughed and pinched his son's cheek gently and playfully," victory. A win. When you go into checkmate..." he lifts his hands up in the air dramatically," it feels like you are god!"

Nakura proceeded to copy Izaya, lifting his small hands up in the air.

" as I was saying... he wanted to make her miserable. Like any other human, he expected her to whine, complain and cry about her problems. But for once, god was surprised."

"Surprised?" Nakura tilted his head.

"Oh yes, surprise~ very much so. The human girl exceeded his expectations. From all his research and interet and love for his beloved humans, he was able to tell what they were thinking and what they would do...in order to get back at the god for their misery. But the human girl didn't do as he predicted. She continued to fight...was it determination...or was it stubborness?"

Izaya paused for a while before laughing out loud. It was the kind of laugh that sent shivers down [insert name]'s spine. It sounded almost evil like.

"Anyways. The god decided to put the human to the final test before he finally judged what kind of person she was fully..." izaya waved a finger in the air as he smirked at Nakura.

" he used...god attack!" He poked his son with that finger in the stomach as Nakura fell to his back on the bed, giggling from the tickle.

[Insert name] couldn't help but smile a little. She loved how well the father and son could related to each other as she watched through the small opening of the door how one of the most dangerous man in ikebukuro was playfully tickling his young son. At the same time, she thought about "the final teat" izaya had put her through.

[Insert name] never lived with her parents. She was abandoned and always thought that they never loved her. By that time, she had already fallen for the cruel informant. He did things most people couldn't forgive him for, all in the name to observe the reaction of another one of his humans.

she still vividly remembers that night. It was cold and dark. She sat in her apartment, wrapped in a warm blanket, trying to cry herself to sleep. She hoped the warmth of her tears would warm her from the waking nightmare she was living. Then, there was a knock on the window.

She gathered her courage to peek her head out of the blanket, wishing with all her might it wasn't someone she had been so desparately avoiding. But it was izaya. The very man who caused her painful childhood to be etched into her skin, and yet she was happy to see him.

He was wearing his usual black jacket with fur and long jeans. She slowly opened the window for him as he invited himself in, sitting on the edge of it.

"How are things holding up for you?" Izaya said in a mocking voice as he watched her look away, ashamed.

"T-that... is something you shouls know..." she used all her strength to spare a glare at Izaya, trying to feign her anger. She tried to pretend that she was angry as Izaya got up and walked towards her.

"I don't usually spend so much time on one human...but you're just to interesting..." Izaya smirked and pulled out a letter, holding it out to her.

[Insert name] looked at it numbly, and reached out for it, unfolding it and reading the contents. It was a letter from her parents. She didn't know whether to cry or burst out in anger. But inside the letter, her parents wrote about their disappointment in her. How they thought she was a failure at life. She was nothing but a little speck in their eye, and they had decided to remove her from their memories forever.

As if waiting for a reaction, Izaya leaned against the wall and lifted his head up, looking down at her. He had that evil, cruel and almost sadistic look on his face. She knew he didn't love her. He only loved her as much as he loved the rest of humanity.

"That's fine." She said, surprised by the own calmness in her voice. And the information broker seemed visibly surprised too.

"Hm?"

"I said it's fine." She folded up the letter and handed it back to him," I never knew them all my life anyway. They were never part of my life. So it doesn't matter what they think of me."

Izaya had stood there dumbfounded. It wasn't they way he had expected her to react at all. He did meet many humans in his time who tried to act strong and tough in the face of their problems, but he was able to easily see through them. She seemed sincere, anddeep inside he knew she was ddifferent from any other human test subjects he had met.

She didn't notice him moving towards her until she felt him place the letter back into her hands gently,"if anyone should dispose of this trash...it's you."

She snapped head up as she saw Izaya smirk. It was the same Izaya, same smirk. But she didn't see the usual arrogance and sadism in his eyes anymore. For once, she saw his gentle gaze. The moonlight shining from behind his head made him look all the more gentler.

Ever since then, Izaya had treated her as a friend and slowly, they happened. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Izaya though, ever since she made her feelings known to him, he was able to predict every little of her reactions. Maybe he had learned more about her and learned how to predict her feelings separately.

[Insert name] jumped up a little in surprise as she saw herself face to face with Izaya. She blinked and looked down at the cold cup of tea she was holding. She peeked to the side of Izaya and saw Nakura laying in his bed, fast asleep.

"A-ah...I-i brought you some tea..." she looked away sheepishly, trying to act like she hadn't been standing there, listening in on the story.

"I can see that." Izaya chuckled and took the tea cup with one hand, walking to his desk after he closed the door to Nakura's room.

"A-ah! But it's cold!" She blinked and watched as he took a sip of it, looking out the window.

"Say, [insert name]. Did you like my story?" He smirked and turned his head half way around to look at her.

She blushed a bright red,"I don't know what you're-"

"You do know what your role is...don't you?" His eyes narrowed a little, as if teasing her.

"...of...of course." She mumbled,"but.. I didn't hear the ending."

"There is no ending." Izaya said quickly as he sat on his office chair, kicking his legs up ontl his desk," the ending is when you and I die."

"I-i get that! But I didn't hear what you said as a closing to Nakura..." she persisted as he sighed a little.

"So it's not determination...it's stubborness." He laughed at her as she resisted throwing the tea cup saucer at him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Illegally covering up

"What do you mean it's gone! You idiots! Go find it!" the man clad in gangster styled clothing stood at an alley way and screamed into his phone. His nose crinkled up to make him even more ugly and unkempt than he already was. He grabbed a fist full of his oily hair as he listened to the person on the other line intently.

"Idiots! What are we going to do now that it's gone?! What if the cops gets to it!?" he yelled angrily,"we need information! I'll contact the informant! You fools keep looking for it!"

The impatient man quickly dialed in the number he memorized by heart. It was for the better after all, going to the information broker was the last option, but was always the best one. He hit the call button and lifted the phone up to his ears once more when he suddenly heard a cellphone ring behind him.

"Oh dear. Such a pleasant surprise." the all familiar voice of the twenty plus year old informant said. As the man turned around, he saw the raven haired young information broker wearing his usual hooded fur trimmed jacket. But something was different though. Not about the man himself, though. Usually when people went to him for help, he was alone. This time though, since it wasn't an arranged meeting, the mob leader saw two new faces. One was a young boy who looked creepily like the informant himself and the other was a young woman with a beautiful came to a conclusion. It was Izaya Orihara's family.

Izaya smirked as he slowly pulled his right hand out of his coat pocket and held his son by the shoulder, almost as if he thought his son would be in danger.

"Information broker!" the man stepped forward excitedly,"we have a big, big problem! We need your help!"

"I suppose the 'we' refers to your little drug gang again? What do you need this time, Kouzuzu?" Izaya smirked as the man scowled at the informal names being given to him again.

"It's Kouzuki...a-anyway! One package of our drug sample is missing! It was about to shipped out of Ikebukuro tonight, but my men can't find it!"

[reader] gripped Nakura's hand tightly. She knew it was only normal for Izaya to be dealing with illegal stuff like this. But hearing everything in its details was very much uncomfortable for her. As much as possible, she would avoid getting involved in Izaya's jobs. He gave away information or ran some extra errands in exchange for money. She never thought about asking Izaya to quit his job and do something legal, it would be a terrible mistake on her part. Izaya always found a way to dodge the police anyway, not to mention framing Shizuo for a crime. Not that she approved of anything he was doing, she just wanted to tolerate it and respect him as a wife should.

"Of course...Kouzuzu~ But you know it will have to cost ya." Izaya said leisurely and his smirk grew when Kouzuki fumbled in his pockets for the emergency money he'd always keep in case he needed to pay off for information.

"I-Izaya..." [reader] gripped the sleeve of his jacket, to show her discomfort at the fact Nakura was present to see the scene of the underground working. Izaya understood perfectly and paused before looking down at the small boy who was so innocent and naive.

"Daddy... what is that man doing?" Nakura asked, making [reader]'s almost leap out of her chest. How was Izaya going to answer that?!

"He's just a friend who owes me some money. He's paying for our dinner tonight~" [reader] almost face-palmed. Right, Izaya was the BEST at lying. And it seemed to do the trick as Nakura bowed respectfully. "Thank you, kind mister!"

Kouzuki couldn't help but smile at the young kid's innocence. He almost felt bad for having to trick this boy into thinking such a dirty crime was something so simple and fake.

"Right then..." the raven haired information broker exhaled after he received the money and placed it into his pocket. He turned to [reader] and grinned,"you and Nakura find some nice place that you'd like to eat first. I'll have a short chat with Kouzuzu over here~"

"Yay! Burger place!" Nakura cheered as Izaya patted his head gently.

[reader] pouted and as she was about to walk off with Nakura, she felt a pair of lips kiss her left cheek. She blushed madly and looked at him.

"I-i-idiot! S-s-someone is watch-" she turned to Kouzuki who was rubbing his neck awkwardly. How did him losing a package of his drugs lead to him being in the middle of the familial affairs of the very man who provided dirty information to him? It felt extremely weird to see that side of Izaya for the first time.

"But that's the whole point~ You love it when people see." Izaya teased her as she grabbed Nakura's hand and quickly walked off to save herself from further embarassment.


	8. Chapter 8 - Love between distance

They were drifting apart. [Reader] couldn't really put a finger on why, but she just knew that their relationship was slowly breaking its usual bond. Maybe this was what Erika said about marriage life. At first you at blissful, but then things start to become boring and dull and eventually, you seek comfort from another person either than your spouse.

However, she loved Izaya too much to do something so despicable like that. In all honesty, she wanted to be with him forever just hugging him and spending time with him to forget all her worries. She couldn't say the same for Izaya though. These few days had been the worst. He came home way later than usual and the time he spent with Nakura and her were drastically shortened. Sometimes he would come home in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. And whenever he went to lay on his bed, his back would face her. He did it often, but this time, she felt that he was intentionally trying to put some space between them. It hurt her and she wanted to know why.

[Reader] sat on the couch watching Nakura eat his cup of pudding as she looked at the chatroom. Taro Tanaka and Setton were chatting normally. Hoever setton soon noticed that she hadn't been talking ever since she came into the chatroom.

Setton: [online name]-chan, is there something wrong?  
[Online name]: ah... no nothing  
Setton: but you've not said a word since you logged in  
Taro Tanaka: Setton is right. I nearly forgot you were there.  
Setton: if there really is anything that is wrong...

She paused for a moment and sighed. Setton was more understanding than anyone else she has met and they were in reality great friends. Taro Tanaka was also trustworthy. Seeing she had nothing to lose from telling them the truth, she typed in her reply.

[Online name]: I feel lonely.  
Setton: don't you have Nakura?  
[Online name]: yes...but it still feels oddly lonely. I don't know why but it seems that me and... well, my husband are slowly drifting apart somehow  
Taro Tanaka:oh... relationship problems huh?  
Taro Tanaka: I heard that its common for marriage, isn't it?  
Setton: I'm really in position to give you advice...marriage is a complicated issue after all.  
[Online name]: I see  
Setton: talk to him

[Reader] found herself staring at an answer she felt was so obvioud at the start. And yet she completely ignored it and brushed it off. She's never tried to ask what was the matter with Izaya. The information broker had his own worries too, and she was being selfish by expecting him to worry about her over everything else. If only she'd have the courage to tell Izaya how she felt, maybe things would never have gotten so complicated.

But everytime she thought about the playful smirk on Izaya's face, she shuddered and shook her head. Izaya was no ordinary husband. He was one of the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro. He was the information broker. The one and only information broker. He stirred up feelings and watches for his beloved humans' reactions. He would watch and laugh at them all from the side. What could he be thinking about her?

Just before she could reply to Setton, she heard the door unlock. She checked the time and to her surprise, it was only 6pm. Nakura jumped out of the couch and ran to the front door, having met his father early for the first time in many days.

The raven haired man entered the house and gave the young boy a pat on the head.

"How's mini me doing?" Izaya smirked as he took off his black fur trimmed jacket and hung in up.

"Good, papa! Since you came home early for me and mama today!" He cheered as Izaya pinched his cheeks playfully.

[Reader] stood up slowly and looked at the information broker.

"Izaya..." she said in a soft voice, still hesitant.

"Before you say anything about us not being close anymore, I'd like you to see something. " izaya raised his hand to hush her as he placed a rectangle cake sized box on the table.

"What..." she was lost for words when suddenly Izaya opened it up to reveal a chocolate cake with just a single candle resting on the icing. The words "happy birthday" written in red frosting.

"To think you would forget your own birthday. How air-headed are you..." Izaya teased as he pulled out something else from inside a bag.

It was yet another box, but when he opened it, it presented before her, a custom made necklace. It was a simple design, but she could tell there was a lot of effort put into designing and making it. It looked like it was made for her and her alone.

"Happy birthday mama!" Nakura said as he pulled out a hand drawn card he had made from crayons and colored paper.

She stared at Izaya dumbfounded and slowly smiled. Reaching for her laptop, she typed in her last replies for the day and closed it.

[Online name]: thanks guys... but it seems that the problem is not us drifting apart.  
Setton: so it's settled?  
[Online name]: yeah. He loves me too much, it's incredible.


	9. Chapter 9 - Red eyed jealousy

Was it even possible for Izaya to get angry? He doesn't seem to have any emotions outside of smugness, being irritating and on rare occasions, serious. He was also a jolly person no matter what circunstances he faced. [Reader] remembered how she had scolded Nakura for making a mess in his bedroom while Izaya just teased her for being too hard on the child. It was the first time she'd ever see him act or behave in that way. Even if it was totally out of his character, it was still the Izaya she knew. And frankly, she was a little frightened by his new expression.

She had been going grocery shopping with him and Nakura. Izaya had just gotten off a job giving some information to another criminal when he decided he wanted to taste [reader]'s home cooking again, and Nakura seemed to agree with the way he cheered with his father.

And so they were walking along the fish aisle, Izaya licking his lips at all the fatty tuna on sale. He turned to his son and gave the boy a slight pat on the back, asking him which fish looked the freshest.

"They're all still fatty tuna! Fatty tuna is good!" Nakura smiled innocently at the raven haired man as he chuckled at the boy's reply. His genes must be super strong, seeing his boy have so much in common with him. It made him smirk again, thinking how fun it was having a miniaturised clone of himself.

However, when he straightened himself and tossed the packaged fish into the basket, he saw [reader] talking to another man. Izaya has seen that guy before. He was the information broker, so he knew almost everybody. That man wasn't married yet, but was a compulsive gambler. He owed Tom Tanaka some money and nearly got run down by Shizuo once. He didn't care much about the affairs of the blonde with a protozoan sized brain, but now that the man was talking to his wife, looking at him with his seductive gaze, he almost felt upset Shizuo hadn't made him comatose that time.

"It's been so long, [reader]! You've become so pretty!" The man smiled widely as Izaya scoffed at how that man's bushy eyebrows lifted, still staring at [reader] with a perverted look on his face.

"I've not seen you since middle school! You haven't changed much have you?" She giggled, oblivious to the ever growing frown on the information broker's face.

"Yeah I haven't. But you... you're so...attractive suddenly! I remember you were so shy and introverted in class!" The man rubbed his neck and laughed out loudly, as she giggled along as well.

What's so funny about that? He's obviously hitfing on you. Izaya muttered under his breath as Nakura gripped his father's hand.

"Papa, who is that guy mama is talking to?"

"A bad man...a very very bad man."

Nakura turned to look at his mother and frowned as well. It didn't feel good as a son to see his own mother get so close to another man either than his father. So he could roughly understand what his own father would be feeling.

"I heard you're married already..." the man said in a dejected voice,"is that true...?"

"W-well yeah..." she nodded and Izaya could have sworn she sounded disappointed for some reason.

"That's a pity...I really like you back in school although you were such a loner."

"Did you really?" Her face lighted up as if she was a young tennager getting a confession from her very own crush.

"Yeah I did." He chuckled and patted her own the shoulder, before leaning down slightly to whisper something in her ear.

That was when he had seen enough. The raven haired man stepped forward and cleared his throat, giving a sarcastic grin," I'm Orihara Izaya. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh umm...who...?"

[Reader] widened her eyes and gasped out loud for having fofgotten that her husband and own son was there.

"R-right! This is my husband...Izaya... and my son, Nakura."

"Oh...it's nice to meet you." The man gave a slightly smile and pushed his hands forward, excepting a hand shake from the information broker.

Izaya merely stared at the man and gave him an almost ominous and evil smirk, his hands buried without any movement in the pockets of his black hooded jacket.

When the man realized he wasn't getting any response from Izaya, he turned to give Nakura a handshake.

"And it's nice to meet you, little guy."

Nakura's reaction was much less discreet than his father. He stuck out his tongue and looked away, gripping onto the sleeve of the the fur trimmed jacket.

"Nakura! How can you do that?! How rude!" [Reader] scowled as the man shook his head quickly.

"No no. It's fine. He's just a kid. Anyway, it's been nice catching up with you, [reader]." He fished out a business card from his shirt pocket and was about to hand it to the girl when izaya snatched it.

"I'll be sure to call ya!" Izaya laughed. The man couldn't do anything but give an awkward bow before leaving.

The Orihara family bought what they needed and headed back to the apartment. [Reader] had considered yelling and maybe even beating Izaya up for embarassing her in front of her friend whom she hhas not met for so long. But the grim expression Izaya had on his face convinced her that she wasn't the one who was more angry. It was a strange feeling to see Izaya act that way. All the time, she waa the one who got jealous at his interactions with other women. She would get suspicious and annoyed whenever he said he was going to meet a female client alone. She once even threw a book at him for joking about sleeping with one woman he met who worked at a brothel.

It was never a good thing when Izaya got angry, if it was even ohysically possible for him to get angry at all. She never knew it was so possible until today.

For the rest of the evening, he had only joked with Nakura. He didn't look her way when she talked to him. Although his voice sounded as jolly and immature as ever, she knew by his expression that he was not happy. Not happy at all.

After dinner, when even Nakura had already forgiven his mother and was put to bed, Izaya was still disturbingly quiet. He typed on his computer silently and she assumed he was mocking her online with Setton and Taro Tanaka. Even when she was doing the dishes, cleaning the dining room and cleaning his jacket, he spoke not a word to her.

"Izaya?" She said, nearly a whisper when it was past 12 midnight. His office chair was turned around so that he was looking out the window, the back rest facing her. When she got no response, she immediately started to panic. Izaya was definitely mad, and it was serious. He's been mad for the whole evening and night.

"He was just a friend. We joked about some stuff...and... I think it should be normal right?" She chose her words carefully, careful not get let her own words get caught. She knew exactly how sly and intelligent Izaya was.

Again, he didn't reply. She walked up to him slowly and pressed her hand against his cheeks. They felt warm, for an awfully cruel and cold man like him.

"Izaya?" She turned him around on the chair slowly as she realized that his eyes were closed.

[Reader] sighed a little as she gently ran her fingers along his face, admiring the handsome features on his face. Her heart thumped widely in her chest as she felt a blush creep onto her face. Slowly dragging her hand up to his raven hair and brushing it, she suddenly saw his eyes open instantly.

She didn't have enough time to even react when he grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her down, so her face was just mere inches from his. He smirked, gaining satisfation just looking at her shocker expression.

"You didn't think I was really asleep did you? Silly girl." He laughed as she scowled, pushing herself away from him as her blush grew deeper.

"Idiot! W-why'd you pretend to sleep for?!" She looked away embarassed.

Izaya crossed his arms and gave her a quizzical look,"you mean you're so stupid up until now you don't understand?"

She pouted at the insult and sighed,"I get it Izaya. But yoy were so childish! He was just a friend! Nothing more!"

"Mmmhmm...friends..." he leaned back into the chair," so... tell me..." his trademark smirk came back," what did that pervert whisper to you?"

"Pervert?! Why you-" she was about to scream at Izaya when she saw one of his eyebrows raised, as if daring her to yell at him. It was as if she was the culprit, and she didn't have the right to raise her voice at the judge.

"He told me..." she looked at the information broker seriously," your husband is a lucky man."

Izaya blinked for a moment before giving an amused laugh," oh he did?" He chuckled and spun in his office chair happily, like he's won in a game or something. He seemed to act like he was triumphant and victorius.

"Oh how right he was..." he stood up and took a step towards [reader] before pulling her collar again, bringing himself closer to him but this time, a lot more gently. "How very right he was..."


	10. Chapter 10 - Lost

(i get that izaya lives in shinjuku...but i made him and reader-san live in ikebukuro...so yeah)

Getting lost was not part of Izaya's plan. He had some business to take care of in Shinjuku and had planned on going there for a day before returning home. However, he had not count on [reader] wanting to tag along with him and even bring Nakura along. While in Shinjuku, [reader] got side tracked and forgot about Izaya, going to see the sights of Shinjuku along with Nakura. However, since she has never been outside of Ikebukuro before, she got lost and had no where to go in the unfamiliar streets until after a few hours, Izaya found them.

He didn't seem pleased in the least that bringing them along with him would cause so much trouble. If that wasn't enough, Izaya had been so anxiously looking for his wife and son that he found himself not recognizing the street names and buildings. If it wasn't [reader]'s fault for causing them to fall into this mess, she would have beat Izaya up. Izaya often came to Shinjuku and other parts of Japan as part of his job, so she'd think he was familiar with Shinjuku as much as he was with Ikebukuro. So apparently, the informant was human too.

It turns out they were in one of the more rural parts of Shinjuku and just as things couldn't get any worse, it started to pour heavily. There wasn't any nearby shelter,so Izaya had to lead them to the nearest hotel he thought there might be. The raven haired man quickly slid his black hooded jacket off and dumped it on [reader]'s head. She took it and covered her head as well as Nakura's. The boy rarely fell sick, but she still didn't want him to get caught in the rain.

By the time they've finally reached the hotel lobby, they were soaked in rain water. Izaya's jacket really wasn't the best raincoat. The air-conditioning inside the hotal didn't help as it only made the poor young boy shiver even more. He let out a sneeze as [reader] used her hands and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm him up a little.

"I'll need a room...as you can see from our little disaster..." Izaya laughed as he handed the receptionist some money. Izaya was quite rich, seeing he was being paid dirty money every day. She had to hand it to him, despite her causing such misfortune upon them, Izaya still had the mood to laugh and smile. It's Izaya after all, there was not a day he never smirked.

[reader] knew it was her fault that they were in that situation and thought about what was the best way to apologize to Izaya. He specifically told her not to run off without him, but she didn't take his word seriously.

The worst part was that they had only planned to come to Shinjuku for one day, so they never bothered to pack any spare clothes.

Walking into the room, Izaya dumped the bag of cash he had been entrusted by his client with. He had planned on going back to Ikebukuro to ask Celty to deliver the package, but it would have to wait for another day. By then, Nakura was sneezing every few seconds and shivering. Seeing his son grow pale, Izaya turned to [reader].

"You give him a warm bath first. " the information broker said as he took the soaking wet jacket from her.

"What about you? The air conditioning..." she looked at Izaya worriedly. Since he gave them his jacket, his long sleeved dark blue shirt stuck to his body. He was drenched from head to toe. Honestly, he looked extremely attractive like that, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I won't die that easily~" Izaya smirked and walked over to the window,looking out at the sky covered with clouds. "Guess we'll have to spend the night here..."

"I should have listened to you, Izaya...Sorry..." she muttered as the man turned to look at her.

"Silly girl. Hurry up and get in the bath. Unless you wanted me to join you~?""Shut up!" she blushed and pushed their son into the bathroom.

After getting that well awaited hot shower, Nakura seemed a lot better. The color in his cheeks returned as he gave his mother a huge smile while she used a clean, warm towel to dry his raven colored hair, the same color of his father's. "Mama, are we on a holiday now?"

"I guess you can say that..." she raised an eyebrow,"we're away from home after all..." she laughed and patted the boy's head. "Sorry you had to get caught in the rain, Nakura. It's my fault."

"I don't blame you! It was fun!" he giggled and poked his mother's cheeks as she smiled again. She felt lucky to have such an understanding son. She didn't know is Izaya was understanding or not, after all, all he did was smirk and tease her. It was like he made use of every single opportunity he got to embarrass her. Remembering how her husband was freezing outside in the bedroom, she wore the robe that the hotel had provided and wrapped the large towel around Nakura and went out.

"Alright, we're done." she said and looked up at Izaya.

"Hmm~ About time...You were so slow [reader]." he teased her before grabbing a towel from the closet and going into the bathroom.

Sitting Nakura on one of the beds while she climbed on it herself, she continued to scrub his hair with the towel he wore as the boy turned to look at his mother.

"You know Nakura, you're like your father in so many ways."

"I know!" the boy cheered out loudly as she giggled herself.

"Well... you look like your father. You're always so kind to me..." she said as her words slowly trailed off. The boy then attempted to help her finish her sentence.

"And i'm sexy like papa?" She sighed heavily, not that again. But she laughed awkwardly, not trying to toss cold water on his or his father's pride.

"Well i guess... what has he been teaching you all these years..." she mumbled.

It took only fifteen minutes for Izaya to get done as he opened the bathroom door. He held his wet shirt in his hand while he stood there in only his long pants. He was shirtless, but [reader] took notice of how he rewore the wet pants instead of using a robe. The towel he used to dry himself was slung around his shoulders as he used it to dry his hair slowly.

"Izaya?" she blinked as the man smiled and looked at her. "Mmhm?"

"Why are you still wearing your pants? Isn't it heavy from all the water it soaked up?"

"Oh~? You want me to take off my pants?" his smile grew wider as he teasingly held the button. [reader] blushed and looked away.

"That's not it, idiot!". Although they were husband and wife, somehow she still felt embarassed to see him naked or even half naked. Probably because she was too self-aware of her own body.

"I mean...you can use the robe right? Or you know...Wrap a towel around yourself...?"

"But there's only one robe~" he smirked and pointed to the empty closet. "Besides...wouldn't you have been more embarrassed if i wore only a towel~?"

Grabbing the pillow from the bed, she tossed it at Izaya, who punched the fluffy thing aside easily.

"Is it a pillow fight?!" Nakura's face brightened up quickly as he took the other pillow and threw it at his father too. This time, Izaya didn't bother to catch it or knock it away.

"You hit me!" Izaya feigned a pained expression as the boy laughed, getting off the bed to grab the pillow and hit the information broker.

"You two are impossible..." she sighed and was about to lay down on the bed to rest when she felt two pillows land on her body in a row. She growled and got up to counter attack on the two males who were teasing and laughing at her all that time.


	11. Chapter 11 - First times?

Kanra: Hey heey...

[Insert name]: I'm right here in the room just talk to me.

That was when she felt a pair of hands hold her shoulders. She resisted blushing and looked over her shoulders to find Izaya looking down at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"What is it, Izaya?" She asked, a little irritated. Usually if Izaya needed something, he would be awfully blunt about asking for it. Kind of like how he asked [reader] to strip on their wedding night, but was responded by a kick in the knee and being called pervert. However, Izaya only smiled as if he was teasing her a little.

"Don't you remember what day it is, [reader]~?"

"No. What is it, your birthday?" She said in a sort of joking tone. She knew it wasn't his birthday, neither was it nakura's. She was just being sarcastic.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't remember... but it's the day I brought you back to his apartment for the first time~" he said in his happy sing song voice as she widened her eyes and blushed at the memory.

"H-how can you remember such a thing?"

"I know and remember everything~ I'm not called information broker for nothing..."

She still remembered that day, and those days previous to that. After Izaya had attempted to make her life a living hell by showing her the letter from her parents, he visits her apartment almost every night. He was no longer visiting as a tormentor, but as a friend. She got to chat with him online during the day, but she looked forward to his visits the most. They didn't really chat like normal friends do, since it was Izaya, he often made fun of her or teased her during his short visits.

One day on one of this routine night visits, she had decided to confess her feelings for him after having bottled it up for so long.

"I really like you, Izaya-kun." She had said, looking the other way in embarassment. When she got no reply from the raven haired man with reddish brown eyes, she turned to look at him, only to see him smirking down at her. Then he left.

She thought that the silence meant she was rejected and cursed herself for having thought that it would be a good idea to tell the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro about her one sided attraction to him. Maybe he would stop coming to visit her , the very next night, Izaya came to visit once more. He tapped the window as she quickly opened it for him. Sitting himself down on the edge of her bed he continued to talk to her like they do every evening. Acting as if nothing had happened.

Just as he was about to leave however, he grabbed her head and pushed it towards him, pressing his lips against hers for a kiss. It was quite forceful for a first kiss and [reader] remembered how her cheeks were burning red. Before she could register what was going on though, izaya had stood up and left through the window.

Her eyes widened, she looked down at where he had been sitting and there in his place was a small note with one of his many phone numbers written on it. Happy that their relationship seemed to be seeing a progress, she called him during the day, no longer restricted by only the computer screen to communicate with him.

After that one night though, Izaya had been visiting ever evening and kissing wasn't quite sure what it meant, if he liked her or not or if he was simply teasing her. Before he left, he always turned to press his hand against the back of his neck and pull her closer to him.

Eventually after a few nights, she got used to it and started to respond to his kisses by kissing him back. The information broker seemed amused about getting a reaction.

This continued on until one night, after having a heaty kiss, and he was about to leave, she spoke up.

"W-we've been doing this... does it mean... w-we're... you know..." she blushed and looked away in embarassment.

"What do you think, [reader]-chan~? I didn't think you would kiss any guy you were merely friends with..."

"I-i didn't mean it that way! I just-"

"You know, I don't give away my body freely... I love all humans but I've always thought it was impossible to give my concentrated love to one individual..." his smirk grew wider as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him."Since you're so eager to bring our relationship to the official level..." he scooped her up easily like a bride as he took her away towards his apartment.

That was the first time she's ever set foot in his house. And she was quite surprised by how well-to-do izaya was actually. His apartment was huge compared to hers. Setting her on the floor, she didn't give her much time to admire the rest of his house when he pinned her to the wall and gave her a mischievious smirk.

"I-izaya-kun? What are you..." she struggled under his grasp as his grip tightened. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight against him with the way he gazed at her, the way he looked so sensual and absolutely sexy made her almost feel like melting in heat.

"Since you wanted to go to the next level so badly... I just thought I would like it to be done in my house for a first time~"

At first, [reader] didn't get it. All she wanted was to confirm whether they were in a serious relationship. When she finally understood what he meant, she widened her eyes and shook her head frantically. No way! He actually misunderstood what she meant entirely. She wasn't ready yet. She has always felt that the first time was meant for the man she married.

"Eager now aren't we..." he chuckled and was about to give her a kiss when suddenly the door to his house unlocked and opened.

A woman with long hair entered the house and stared at them.[Reader] thought it was izaya's lover for a second and thought that he was two-timing. But seeing the calm expression on the woman's face told her it wasn't.

"Maybe...I should come back later when the two of you are done?" The woman asked as the raven haired man nodded joyfully.

"Yes please! Maybe after an hour or two!"

"Wait! No! You don't have to leave!" [Reader] said as the woman turns out the woman was named Namie was Izaya's assistant. They were not living together since Namie returned home every night. So although nothing had been done on that night, it was somewhat like the start of their official relationship. From there, they began to go out and call each other a lot more often.

"So... you so remember~..." she was snapped out of her day dream by a warm breath in her ear.

"W-what! You tried to rape me on that night! There's no way..." she blushed and was silenced by Izaya's hands patting her head.

"You're the most interesting toy I've ever gotten."


	12. Songfic 1 - Game of Life

(This is my first songfic. I won't consider this a chapter, since this is my first time writing to a song and I might screw it up Gomen! Written to Izaya's version of the song 'game of life')

What has she gotten herself into? What was she thinking when she said 'yes'? Oh the sick trouble she was getting herself into. She was signing a death contract, plummeting herself into a deep hole of no return and salvation.

_My first life was a boring one. My second life was of a parasite. My third life was of a gang member. My fourth life was of a headless fairy._

She was a mere human. A pawn of the man who lived only to cause others misery and suffering. What the heck was she thinking, marrying such a man? He who watches people suffer under his manipulation. She was absolutely insane, absolutely helpless.

_My fifth life was a stalker. My sixth life was an insane lover. My seventh life was a twin. My eighth life was an idol._

As [reader] turned her head to gaze at her husband who was sitting by his desk, she felt that awful dread in her heart as the raven haired man picked up an othello piece, moving it to the centre of the chess board and knocking away a white knight. The smirk which was plastered on the handsome man's face was enough to give her the chills. He was doing it again. He was playing his disgusting, messed up version of chess. He moved pieces as a representation of real people in the world. He would correctly predict their moves. He would smile at it all.

_A god's fickle game; grinding things such as human lives willingly on the trails that lead the way. _

As Izaya picked up the black queen and inspected it, [reader] knew exactly what the piece represented. Oh how well she knew. It was his favourite piece after all.

_The game of life binds us all. It controls us with an invisible thread. A god moves chess pieces as he gazes at it from above._

The information broker stretched a little in his black long sleeved shirt as he placed the black queen aside, continuing to move the other chess pieces. He was so engrossed within his own game. No one was playing with him. And yet, it was his favourite past time of all.

"Shizu-chan is going to be in for a little surprise..." the man laughed as he flicked a piece aside, knocking it down.

_My ninth life was an underground doctor. My tenth life was a manager with a brother complex. My eleventh life was so cruel, it was hard to look at._

[Reader] couldn't help but flinch a little as the chess piece fell mercilessly down. It was so cruel. Funny she should think that because it was only a piece of shaped wood. But she knew well what it meant to Izaya Orihara, the informant of Shinjuku. The most dangerous man in Ikebukuro.

_Today a chess piece moves again, deciding the day. Everyday it repeats the cycle of twisted love. Once bored, he throws away a game of one life. Everything is on god's whim._

__Izaya loved humans with a passion. A burning passion. A passion and love so great, it ruled him. He would watch over his beloved humans. He would stir them all up and watch their reactions. He knew how to read them as clear as a book. He predicted their actions with high accuracy. He knew everything, everyone. And they were merely one small piece to his game.

His favourite piece sat on the couch, her fingers gripping the hem of her skirt as she continued to gaze at the information broker. Once god was done with a piece, he'd toss them aside, knock them down, finish them and make sure they suffered for as long as he never needed them anymore. He was an expert at making people go insane. An expert at ruining lives. And [reader] knew that from the moment she met him, said yes to him, her life would forever be at the mercy of this merciless god.

_Believing in destiny without even knowing it is such a laughable thing. Fortune and misery are on top of the board like a decided choice. What will the next move bring about._

"[reader]~...you're staring again~" the raven information broker smirked as he held the black queen in between his fingers gently.

"I...I wasn't! I was just..." the girl stumbled on her words. No way would she tell the god what had been on her mind. Her fear of him. How could she be so afraid of her own husband like that? Izaya was her husband! And yet, she was a pawn all the same. Her fate, her destiny, all already pre-planned by him and him alone. Whatever happened to her, whatever he wanted with her, was already decided. There was no escape.

"I don't think you're in a very good position to lie to me~" izaya said in a sing-song voice, as if mocking her. He set down the black queen piece back on the chess board as he walked towards the coach where [reader] was sitting.

_The game of life binds us all. It controls us with an invisible thread. A god moves chess pieces as he watches from above. Grinning, he moves a chess piece as he makes it fine to cheat and lie._

"I wasn't..." she tried to resist him, and seem tough. She didn't want to cower from him. She will resist the hand of this god, cunning and cruel for as long as she can. She won't be used as a game piece for him. Not if she could help it. She won't move according to his will, she's not his toy or chess piece, as much as she was his favourite.

The information broker's smirk merely grew wider,as if he'd already predicted her resistance.

"Oh?" He leaned in and grasped [reader]'s chin tightly, tilting her head up to look him dead in the eye. Oh god, his eyes were beautiful. He was a beautiful man. As much as he was the cause of so much trouble and suffering in the city, he was a beautiful god. His reddish-brown eyes never ceased to remind her why she fell helplessly in love with the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro.

"Were you saying something, [reader]~?" He teased the blushing girl as he leaned in closer to her face, pressing his lips tightly on to hers.

It was no use, there was no way she could fight against god. She was going to be his puppet, and he was her puppet master. He knew everything about her, every detail.

And as soon as izaya pushed her down to lay on the couch, his weight pressing down on hers as he kissed her passionately, she knew there was no escaping. She was his favourite piece in his game of life.

_People revere this as god. Oh how ridiculous, oh how ridiculous._


	13. Author's note! Please read!

So this is just a little author's note. I've been looking through my files and I noticed sometimes I make mistakes in my oneshots. Firstly, Izaya lives in Shinjuku, but in one of my chapters, I said he, [reader]-san and their son, Nakura got lost in there. I found myself facepalming... sorry for the confusion, but I've always been thinking that Izaya and Reader-san would live in Ikebukuro since reader could get a better contact with her friends like Celty and Shizuo. Also, if I continue to make shizuo say "izaya, didn't I tell you to stay out of ikebukuro?!" It's only because I'm following it like his catch phrase xD

But from now on, all of my following chapters WILL be changed to make Izaya and reader live in shinjuku so it's less confusing. If I confused anyone, please overlook that part about their locations and what not and focus on the fluff x3

So Izaya, reader and Nakura stay in Shinjuku! Got it!?

Izaya: hai hai!

Anyways, for everyone's information, I have a couple of izaya oneshots already written and prepared for uploading just in case I go on haitus and don't have time to write. So far, I've finished up to chapter 14 excluding the songfic I just wrote.

I've pretty much ran out of ideas on fluff for this series...but I love izaya and I wanna continue to write more of these for you guys. So if you have ANY suggestions at all feel free to post them in the reviews! If you have suggestions for Shizu-chan's one shot series, go there and post a review with your suggestion too! So far, I've done a lot more izaya oneshots than shizuo because izaya is more fun to write to me personally. And I see izaya as sort of a god of sexy xD

Speaking of which, I don't write smut or lemon... I will seriously consider it when I'm older and more experienced xD but not now...and I don't write Shizaya fics :/ gomene!


	14. Chapter 12 - Not so Private

[Reader] sat on the steps of the stairs in the lush apartment as she rested her laptop on her lap, typing away in frustration. She was updating a private blog she had just set up solely to vent her anger, frustrations and worries. She was the kind of person who needed somewhere or something to vent her thoughts and feelings to. If she didn't exert them out of her system, she'd go crazy. Be it a written diary, talking to someone, she just needed a way to voice her emotions. She had been keeping a handwritten diary but she always found it a hassle to try and keep her handwriting neat while writing about her anger at Izaya not giving Nakura a bath after Nakura played out in the mud in the afternoon.

She soon found out a system online where she could set up a personal blog and type in her thoughts like it was her diary. Even better, she could set it as a provate blog and only allow those people she gave the password to to access it. It was perfect, since most of her rantings were directed towards her own husband.

Right after she hit the button "publish", she saw her full update popping up on the wall of the blue blog. She felt momentarily proud of herself as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw who had texted her.

Shizuo Heiwajima: having troubles with the flea again?

Shizuo was one of the few people who had the password to unlock her blog. She trusted the strong man of Ikebukuro. Although he looked fearsome, she actually found him more trustworthy than even her own spouse. She quickly replied to his meessage.

[Reader]: how'd you get my update so quickly?

After merely ten seconds after her reply was sent, she got back another message from the strong man.

Shizuo Heiwajima: this damn phone always goes 'beep beep beep' everytime there is a notifcation. I don't mind it when it's from you though.

[Reader] couldn't contain her smile as she giggled.

[Reader]: alright. Try not to throw it into the trashcan.  
Shizuo Heiwajima: I'll try my best.

Right after she'd reply Shizuo, she heard the door of the house unlock. She peeked over the railings of the staircase to look at the frontdoor.

The raven haired informant entered the house, with one hand buried in the pocket of his black jacket with fur around the edge of his hood, sleeves and hem. Next to him, a young boy who looked almost identical to his father, covered in dirt and grease.

"Izaya! Where'd you take him to play again?! He's all dirty now!" She excalimed and closed her laptop, setting it down on the stairs as she ran to the young boy. He wasn't hurt, just in a desperate need for a shower.

"It was really fun, mama! You should have been there with us! Papa was so good at dodging!"

Her eyebrows twitched at the innocence of the boy. The word 'dodging' gave her the impression that they were always up to no good in the streets of Ikebukuro.

Not wanting to let her dirtt son spend another minute in dirt, she shot Izaya a glare as he merely smirked at her. She led Nakura to the bathroom.

As she scrubbed the boy's hair in frustration,grumbling about Izaya's incompetence as a father, Nakura looked up at his mother.

"Mama. What's wrong."

"Nothing Nakura." She hushed him, sounding a little more angry than she had planned on keeping her emotions in check. It was never right for a parent to pin their frutrations on the child.

Thankfully, the dark haired boy didn't break down in tears and obediently kept quiet as he played with the bubbles from the shampoo in his small hands.

When she was done cleaning him, Nakura ran towards the couch and sat down to watch some evening cartoons. Helping him turn the television on, she looked around for Izaya. Seeing him nowhere in her sight, she let out an irritated "tch" from her mouth as she looked at the black jacket Izaya had dumped on his office table. She walked to his desk and reached out to take the jacket. She'd planned on taking it for a wash, but seeing how frustrated she was at Izaya for never doing what she felt were right made her seriously consider burning it.

Just when she took the jacket, she accidentally bumped her wrist against the mouse of his computer. Now, she was not one to forgo privacy and she well respected Izaya's privacy in his computer (although Izaya might not necessarily do the same for her). However, when she tried to look away and ignore whatever came on the screen, a wall of blue caught her eye.

She turned to look at the screen as her eyes widened in shock. It was her own personal blog! And there on the webpage, was her latest update. Her lower lip dropped open as she stared, dumbfounded at how Izaya could have possibly gotten the password to her own private blog.

She'd only give her most trustworthy friends her password access. Celty, Shizuo and a couple of her other friends. Although they were only a hand full, she could not remember anyone amongst the people she gave the password to who would tell Izaya, even if he bribed them.

Just then, she heard Izaya emerging from their bedroom. She quickly looked up at the information broker, who merely stared down at her from the balcony. His hands buried in the jeans of his pocket as he wasn't wearing his jacket over his long sleeved shirt, he grinned mischieviously.

"Been snooping around my computer, [reader]~?" izaya asked in a playful voice as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"H-how'd you..." her eyes darted from his face back to the comouter screen.

"I may be called an informant... but hacking and gaining confidential information from the computer systems is nothing but a small chore to me..." his smirk grew wider as she scowled.

"Y-you've been reading my blog all along..." she hissed as he laughed.

"Oh dear... did you really think you could hide your thoughts from me? I've always been aware of how you try to contain your emotions..." he shrugged.

"But even without your blog, I can read you as clear as daylight~"

She blushed madly, not knowing the Izaya had been aware of all her thoughts all that while.

"Don't be embarassed, [reader]~ after all, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't know what my air-headed wife was thinking about~?"

"God, you're a jerk..." she muttered as he laughed.

"He is, isn't he?"


	15. Chapter 13 - Akio

The young girl tilted her head, looking at the raven haired man smirking down at her. She stepped back awkwardly, still suspicious of him. The girl fiddled her fingers together as she looked at the man's young son, who was standing to the right of his mother.

"Mama...what is papa going to do with her?" The young boy looked up at his mother as she looked at Izaya"n-nothing, Nakura." [Reader] replied as she turned back to the girl with short hair.

The girl was about 10 years old. Her parents had ran away after having ratted a mob out to the police and getting some of the mob members arrested. Since then; the mob had been searching for the couple's only daughter, thinking of using the girl as blackmail. They would pay for what they've done.

With no where to hide, the girl had ran away from home and hid in the hidden, dark and cruel streets of Ikebukuro. It was on her third day away from home that time. She was hungry, dirty and tired. She ran in with the young woman who was taking her 5 year old son out for a walk. Seeing the woman seem more compassionate than the other people she'd begged with, she ran up to them and explained her plight to the woman.

Having a 5 year old son, [reader] could fully sympathize with the poor girl and agreed to let her stay in their apartment until the mob gives up looking for her.

Little did [reader] know, her husband, the infamous informatio broker of ikebukuro had just gotten a request from the mob to locate the girl. The experienced man easily identified the girl and had begun to search for her whereabouts when he heard the doors of his apartment unlock, as the girl he had been tasked to search for appeared before him.

Sensing something was amiss, [reader] quicklt stepped in front of the girl to block her from Izaya's amused gaze.

"Her name is Akio."

"Akio Fukuo?" Izaya inquired with a widening smirk on his face.

The girl grew more uneasy as she gripped [reader]'s sleeve. "Y-yes...how do you know?"

"Well, Aki-chan, a couple of guys are looking all over the city for you." The information broker said bluntly as he buried his pants into his jeans' pocket.

"Izaya... you..." [reader] held the girl's hand tightly. She promised the girl her safety, and she wasn't going to let her husband's petty illegal work break that promise.

"You're working for those people who made mum and dad run away?" Akio grit her teeth and clenched her fist. The young boy who took an uncanny resemblance to his father ran to the girl and hugged her, wrapping his small arms around her stomach.

"Papa, don't tell those bullies about Akio pleeeasse!" Nakura begged as the information broker straightened himself.

"But I've already agreed to take on the job... plus..." he turns to his wife," it pays well~"

"This girl is innocent! I get how you're doing such despicable things all the time, but this time, just let it go!" [Reader] scowled.

Izaya turned around and walked back to his desk where his cell phone was. He took it and dialled in the number.

"Helllo~ This is Izaya Orihara~"

Thinking he was going to tell the gang that the daughter of the Fuyou family was right in his apartment, [reader] lunged forward to grab the phone out of his hands, only for the man to dodge easily and run around the living room as she chased him around. His parkour skills were formidable.

"Yes, I know where the girl is~" the raven haired man said in a sing song voice.

"Izaya! Y-you're heartless!" [Reader] screamed.

"The girl's with Shizuo Heiwajima~"

[Reader] stopped suddenly, as the girl and Nakura widened their eyes at the scene. Shi...zuo?

"Yep. It's that monster who can rip off signs from theground. He's really really scary..." Izaya faked a scared voice before quickly returning to his carefree self," if you really wanna get the girl, go find him~" he chuckled. But before he got any other reply, the phone hung up.

"Oh my...I guess I won't be getting that money..." the man stretched slightly, dropping his cell phone on the couch.

"T-thank you..." Akio said as she stepped forward.

"I didn't do it to help you~" the information broker winked at the girl before gazing at [reader], who was red in the face by then.

For that evening, everything seemed peaceful. As Izaya typed away on his computer and [reader] on her laptop, she looked up and saw Akio teaching Nakura how to fold origami.

"This is a crane. My mum used to say if we fold a thousand of these, we will be granted a wish..." the girl looked at the white crane. Sadness showing under her blank eyes.

The mini Izaya slid his hand over the girl's hand," don't worry. Your mama will come back someday."

"You're right." Akio smiled as Nakura grinned too," wd'll fold a thousand cranes and wish for your mama to come back!"

Akio nodded happily as the two quickly got to work on the cranes.

[Reader] smiled slightly before turning back to the chatroom she was in.

[Online name]: it's so good to see someone has a litrle humanity left in him  
Setton: who are you referring to, [online name]?  
[Online name]: oh well, just saying..  
Kanra: but of course he still has humanity!  
Taro Tanaka: [online name] couldn't have been referring to you, kanra, right?  
Kanra: of course not! Everyone knows just how kind and beautoful I am~!  
Setton: there she goes again...  
Kanra: I am KANRA-CHAN DESSSSSSUUU~!  
[Online name]: everyone knows you're just a heartless worm in real life...  
Kanra: oh my... I'm soooo hurt :, (  
Setton: what happened anyway?  
Kanra: [online name] is just being ridiculous again~  
[Online name]: look who's talking!

"Am I not right?" Izaya's husky voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down [reader]'s spine.

"O-of course..." she tried to hide her blush,"I thought you were really going to... tell them she was here...and let them take her."

"I meant everything when I said I didn't do it to help her. I'm not that kind~" Izaya held her head and forced her to turn to face him. "I only have a soft spot for you~"


	16. Chapter 14 - Akio Again

(I decided to make another chapter with akio)

Ever since Akio was placed under the care of the Oriharas, Nakura had seemed to annoy [reader] a lot less since he had his own play mate. The girl was old enough to make sensible choices, but still have fun with Nakura.

The girl made [reader] recall what could have been her. Having lost her parents since young, she's always been anti-social, angry and often lashed out at others. Akio Fuyou was nothing like that. She always kept her head held high, optimistic about her parents' return.

Though, the girl was having troubles of relaxing into her temporary new home. She was afraid of the information broker. Even after having been reassured that she was safe with them, she was still suspicious and nervous around the man.

As the apartment was filled with evil-like laughter, Akio shuddered and stared at her steak, poking it with her fork uncomfortably.

"This is getting so interesting! Oh the two biggest drug dealing bosses are after each other? This is getting too too exciting!" He spun round and round in his office chair, letting out an excited laugh.

"Keep it down... they're trying to eat now..." [reader] had long gotten used to Izaya's habits of suddenly yelling out in joy or excitement, but she could sense Akio's nervousness.

"Isn't that right, [reader]?! Wouldn't it be interesting to see who would kill ultimately?!" He threw his arms in the air and let out a triumphant shout," and all these perfect scenarios I've predicted and planned out!"

Akio was starting to think that the poor young woman might have married to a psychopath. A psychopath who thinks he is god, has a sick obsession with toying the feelings of his humans and doesn't seem to care about danger.

Nakura continued to eat his steak that his mother had cut into bite size pieces for him, unaffected by the ruckus his raven haired father was causing.

"Aki-chan~?" The information broker turned to look at the short haired girl as she widened her eyes.

"Y-yes?" She blinked as [reader] narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want from her, Izaya?"

"Mouuuu... how mean, [reader]... you always think I'm always up to no good..." the information broker smirked as he got up from his office chair and walked over to where they were sitting and eating. Akio quickly avoided eye contact with the man. He was frightening.

Just when the young girl thought the man was going to do something scary and evil, she saw Izaya wrap his right arm around [reader]'s waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. He had a mischievious smirk on his face, but there was no hint or any signs that he was out to hurt [reader]. If Akio had been mature enough, she wouldhave seen something like possessiveness.

[Reader] was blushing madly, scolding the man who was wearing his long sleeved black shirt for teasing her. Akio did notice too. How the man would from time to time, do something to purposely embarass his wife, who would never fail to blush and deny being affected by him. There was a strong connection between the couple, even if [reader] were to deny it.

"Come on... feed me, [reader]-chan~..." Izaya said in a sing-song voice as he leaned his face closer to hers, opening his mouth as she scowled and tried to focus on cutting her steak.

"You can eat yourself! Besides, I told you just now that your food was ready! Your steak is cold now!" The informant gave a fake pout.

"But I wanted ootoro..."

"You always only want fatty tuna, izaya... we can't even go out for desserts because you hate sweets.." [reader] complained as Izaya leaned in closer. That was when her self-control and dignity snapped.

Izaya blew into her ear as she let out a soft gasp. He knew all of her ticklish and sensitive spots, and she always hated it when he used it against her.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she cut a piece of steak and lifted it up to Izaya's mouth with her fork, which the man gladly accepted.

Seeing the two interact seemed to show Izaya in a different light to Akio. As innocent she was to the world, she could tell a bad guy from a good guy. But when it came to Izaya, the young girl often got confused herself.

Well, atleast towards his family, Izaya was nothing more than a mischievious, playful and sometimes innocently-insulting husband and father.


	17. Chapter 15 - Nothing called secrets

**Writer's note: Sorry for not updating as often, guys. I have final FINAL FINAL exams next week and it will determine which post-secondary school I will be going to next! So although I've pre-written these chapters, I haven't really had the time to even upload these chapters...I still have two chapters left of this series before I have to write new chapters. Please post a review if you have any requests for this and the Shizuo one-shot series. I've already planned on doing a chapter were Reader-san becomes sick like someone has requested! So...enjoy this chapter!**

As the information broker, Izaya knew just about everything. There were no secrets that Izaya has yet to uncover.

It intimidated [reader] just a bit to know she had no privacy. Though izaya would rarely invade her personal space directly, she knew there was nothing she did that could be hidden from him.

It reminded her of that other time she'd plan on getting new rings for Izaya. He's been wearing his two rings on his index finger forever and [reader] thought maybe a change of design would be good. She had searched on her laptop for ring catalogs and even asked Celty if maybe she could design one custom ring herself. Before [reader] could go ahead and buy it though, Izaya had approached her, and playfully told her not to waste her time getting a new ring because he would not wear it. She was dumbfounded, because she never told Izaya about her plans. It was meant to be a secret.

Maybe he had hacked into her laptop or caught her staring at the rings he wore on his index fingers more often. Nonetheless, it was incredible how Izaya knew everything.

She'd decide to challenge this. She'll show Izaya that he wasn't god and he couldn't get the better of her. [Reader] would wait for the time he wasn't paying attention to his computer to access all HIS secrets in the computer. Oh how exhilarating it would be, to gain the secrets of the very man who knew every secret there is in the city. The information broker.

The raven haired man had been typing away on his computer while [reader] sat on the couch, watching television. Atleast, she tried to seem like she was paying attention. She was merely waiting for the right oppurtunity. Nakura was asleep in his room, so there was no one to rat her out.

Just then, Izaya's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

"Hellooo~? Ah yes! Pleasure doing business with you!" Izaya smiled brightly, talking into the phone,"you need some information on the yellow scarves hm? No problem~!"

The informant got up from his office chair, turned off the monitor and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, possibly trying to get away from the noises of the television.

Now. Now was the perfect chance.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, [reader] quickly got up from the couch and ran to his office desk, sitting herself in the black leather chair. She switched the monitor back on and frowned. There was a password needed.

No problem, though. She had already foreseen he would lock his computer with a passcode and she had been trying to snoop around from it. She managed to get a peek on his screen when he was typing in the password as she pretended to serve him his tea.

Typing in the series of numbers, she successfullh logged in. [Reader] could feel her breath quickening, her heart thumping. It was just too exciting. What dirt could she get from the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro himself? This was way too exciting!

But her heart sank, as she saw herself staring at a white screen with black words typed into it,"you've been a bad girl, [reader]".

"W-what is thi-" she widened her eyes in shock, staring dumbfounded at the screen. She couldn't move for a second. What was this sorcery?! Just who does she think she was dealing with?

Soon, she felt a pair of warm arms snake around her shoulder, wrapping themselves around her neck as she felt the man rest his chin on top of her head.

"Just what were you doing, [reader]~ you were so excited you didn't even notice me come back down~" the man said softly and she knew he was smirking down on her.

"U-um...nothing!" She feigned innocence as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. It was useless though, the man was stronger than she was.

"Mmm? Nothing you say?" He chuckled and used one of his hands to stroke her hair gently.

"H-how..." she started as Izaya's smirk grew wider.

"I know everything, [reader]...besides...why were you watching the kid's channel this late of the night when Nakura is already asleep~?"

She couldn't answer him, and she nearly hit herself for being so stupid.

"Let me give you the answer...it's because you weren't watching in the first place~" Izaya helf the office chair and spun it around so she was facing him. Gripping the arm rest, the information broker trapped the girl between his arms.

"Well...uh..."

"But even if you had been a little smarter, I would have still caught you..." Izaya laughed as he pinched her cheek playfully, making the girl blush madly.

"Y-you had already planned on embarassing me like this...way before I planned on-"

"Correct. I knew you were going to want to snoop around sooner or later. And what do you know? I'm always right~" he teased as she looked away, pouting.

"Aww...don't give me such a cute pout..." the raven haired man grinned and held her face with both of his hands, she could feel the cold of his ring pressing on her bare skin. "I might not be able to resist such adorableness~"


	18. Chapter 16 - The giver

Despite Izaya's cunning and manipulative side, he was still generous - atleast when it came to giving [reader] what she wanted.

She'd been more open about what she wanted from him lately. When they were first newlyweds, [reader] felt uneasy about asking Izaya for material things. Since the information broker was rather well off, he could afford to get her just about anything a woman can ever want; not that she needed so many of those things though.

And the informant has never said no to her. The closest to a rejection she got was when he told her to wait until it was her birthday before he could get her the watch she wanted, but he still bought it for her two days later. For a man who loved to be in control of the entire human race, he was being awfully giving.

But it came to point in time where [reader] no longer asked him for physical material objects. She was rather content with her posessions and most of them had been bought for her from her smug, confident husband. She began to silently ask for affection and physical contact with him. And although he was never the one who initiated a hug or holding hands, he would never reject her.

Sitting on the posh black couch of their apartment, Izaya rested both his arms on top of the back rest, flipping the channels on the television. When he got to a channel showing a reality tv show, he placed the remote control down and smirked.

[Reader], on the other hand, had been focusing on something else. Nakura was sitting at the stairs, playing with his toys. Now that the girl thought about it, izaya has never failed to spoil their young son either. He gave Nakura whatever he wanted.

She turned to Izaya, whose focus was devoted to the television screen as she shifted her body closer to his. Watching for a reaction, she moved herself nearer to the information broker when she got no response.

Finally, when their thighs touched just slightly, the raven turned to look at her, his confident grin still plastered on his face.

"What is it, [reader]~?" He asked with a playful voice. He'd always been like that. Asking her what she desired for as if he didn't really care, but always got her what she wanted. That was how she knew her husband still loved her.

"Nothing..." she blushed and denied ever expecting anything from him, only to shift her body closer so she could rest her head against his chest.

Izaya never moved. He never lowered his arm so that it would wrap around her shoulders lovingly. He never pulled her closer. But he never pushed her away either, merely grinning mischievously before he looked up at the television again.

"Papa! Mama!" Their young son got up and ran to his parents who had gotten comfortable on the sofa. "I wanna watch tv with you too!"

"Alright~" Izaya laughed as Nakura pushed himself on to the couch and sat on his father's lap.

The sight was just too adorable for [reader] and she couldn't help but giggle. It was then, she felt Izaya's hand push against the curve of her back so she moved closer to him. [Reader] smiled at the contact. Izaya could be too generous sometimes.


	19. Chapter 17 - Accidents

**[WRITER'S NOTE: I've been reading through the reviews and I'm glad that everyone likes the series ^_^ Thank you for bearing with my horrible grammar and diction! I have one pre-written chapter for Izaya left before I start writing chapters based on your requests! First will be reader-san falling ill and then it will be a flash-backish chapter of how she announced her pregnancy to the informant~ Look forward to it and I hope you liked this (atrocious) chapter]**

[Reader] had wanted to give Nakura a bath when her raven haired husband had volunteered himself for the task. He said it would be a good chance to bond with his son. Though [reader] doubted the father son duo needed any more bonding, seeing how the young boy had so much in common with his father already. It sometimes drew [reader] nuts. She still agreed to this though, taking it upon herself to complete the household chores while the two males were in the bath and not outside to cause any messes.

After an hour, the information broker and the miniature clone of himself had not yet wrapped up their bath and emerged out of the bathroom. What could those two be doing inside? Hopefully not planning world domination or anything. Either way, they were taking way too long. Usually, it only took her fifteen to twenty minutes to get Nakura washed up, and Izaya even shorter to wash himself. Starting to get slightly worried, she got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, knocking slightly at the door.

"Izaya! Are you done yet?" she asked. Not getting any response, the girl started to really become anxious. Something bad must have definitely happened inside that even Izaya wasn't responding. She would have almost hacked the door with an ax if not for the fact the door was unlocked. She opened the door and pushed it wide open, only to find herself staring at a wall of white mint scented bubbles.

"W-w-what is this?!" she exclaimed in horror. The bubbles were everywhere. On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor and it was overflowing out of the tub Nakura was sitting inside of.

"Mama! Come join us! We were just about to clean up!" Nakura cheered happily, throwing the bubbles into the air, as if he himself weren't covered in enough of the soap. Somehow, putting Izaya in charge of their son never ended well. She should have foreseen something stupid like this was going to happen. Scowling deeply at the mess, she glared at her husband, who was sitting on a toilet stool in nothing but his towel to cover his lower body.

"Aww...don't look at me like that, [reader]~ We were just having some fun~" the raven haired man joked.

"Says the one who doesn't have to clean this up!"

"Who says i won't help to clean up~ Mou...you're always thinking badly of me~" he replied in a jolly voice as [reader] held herself back from beating him there and then.

"Just hurry up!"

"You're no fun..." the informant pouted and got up to start washing the bubbles away. However, just as he stood up, his feet slipped on the soapy wet floor. Izaya was never one to be clumsy, but he genuinely lost his balance. And the closest thing his instincts told him to grab was none other than [reader], who could only gasp in shock as he fell towards her, pinning her down on the floor as he landed on top of her.

"Papa! Mama!" Nakura widened his eyes and reached out his arm from the tub," are you okay?!"

[reader] could feel her back stinging from the impact, but her head was cushioned by Izaya's arm, which held her in place beneath him. She only started to fully realize what position they were in when she saw her husband's eyes widen. And something else.

Was...was he blushing? His face cheeks were only slightly red, and he seemed just as shocked as she was about the fall. It was truly an accident. As if being under her indecently (actually not at all) dressed husband was not enough, she was face to face with his slightly embarrassed and BLUSHING face.

This was Orihara Izaya. The informant from Shinjuku. The information broker with a god complex. Cruel, cunning and arrogant. And he was blushing.

Seeing the raven blush made her do the same, only more obviously. She was never good at hiding the blush rush to her face whenever Izaya teased her. She'd always knew that Izaya was a handsome and very attractive man. However, she seemed to be witnessing with her own eyes his adorable and innocent side. It was so bizarre to her. But she didn't hate it. It was so CUTE.

"P-pardon me..." the information broken stumbled on his words for a moment before pushing himself up and looking away. He placed one hand on his hips and the other hand to cover his nose and mouth, his eyes narrowing as the blush grew. [reader] wanted to just grab Izaya and hug him. If only he became this cute more often.

"It...it's okay." she tried to look away, but her eyes could not tear away from the expression her husband was making.

"Papa is blush-" Nakura was about to laugh when the man shot the boy a sharp glare. The young son giggled and sunk himself back into the soapy waters of the tub," hehe...sorry, papa..."


	20. Chapter 18 - Pianist

She found herself gaping in awe as the concord of piano keys being played echoed. She has never heard anyone play such melodious tune before, and she couldn't help but feel her heart thumping in her chest as she watched the raven-haired angel's slender fingers dance across the black and white keys, each note harmonizing with the others to produce a wonderful piano piece.

The informant of Shinjuku had received a call one early morning and had been invited over to a rich man's mansion. Something about investigating someone who had been suspected for money laundering in the business. His family name and brand was at stake, so out of his wits' end, he called Izaya over to discuss.

[Reader] had wanted to stay home to spend time with their young son, not wanting to leave him alone, but her husband had insisted that she come along with him and leave the boy in the care of their friend Celty. It wasn't that big of an issue, since Celty was reliable friend and deliverer.

When the young couple reached the rich industrialist' house, [reader] stared in amazement at the sheer size of his manor. The interior were even more admirable, with beautiful and color stained glass for windows and the lush furniture painted in gold paint. Not that Izaya's house was plain, but compared to this one, it wasn't exactly a luxurious resort.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will get my documents and come back down." The man with the grey haired that had been combed back and beer belly said warmly as he proceeded up the steps of his stairs.

"Mr. Saito." The younger man called up as the wealthy head looked over the railings over at the informant. Turning his head to look at the elegant grand piano that sat in front of the huge stained glass that let rays of sunlight peek in as exquisite colors, izaya held up his hand to gesture over to the instrument. "May I?"

"Oh sure! Go ahead. I haven't used that thing in forever!" The Saito Corporation's head chuckled as he continued to make his way to his office on the upper floor.

With a confident smirk, the raven-haired informant sat himself on the black piano bench with silver cushions as he lifted the dusty piano cover off.

"What are you doing? Don't mess around with it, I don't think wants noise pollution in his own home." [Reader] said, crossing her arms. She didn't get a verbal response, but was silenced by the way her spouse gracefully rested his hands upon the keys gently.  
Before the young woman knew it, she was watching Izaya playing an unfamiliar song with the piano. The rhythm was unbroken, each chord played in harmony to the others to form a perfect melody. Her eyes widened in shock. She never knew Izaya knew how to play such a grand instrument, let alone sound so professional at it. It would never have occurred to her that Izaya could be a pianist. He was so talented, so gifted and perfect. She felt her doubt of his talent melt away, as she suddenly felt a pang of inferiority hit her. She had no skills, and she had the most beautiful man in japan as her husband.

As Izaya's pale fingers quickly played across the keys, his auburn eyes were half-lidded, his lips curved downwards in a serious gaze. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, and it made him look all the more perfect. The light from outside shined over his soft, raven hair and reflected against the rings he wore on his two index fingers. He looked like an angel, despite him wearing the dark parka with fur lining the sleeves and hem. His appearance was mesmerizing, his intense gaze drawing [reader] in. She was hypnotized, both by the bitter-sweet tune of the song and his looks.

She hadn't even taken notice of how the song had came down from it's crescendo, and was ended with two dramatic push of the keys as the chords echoed through the room. Even as Izaya lifted his hands off the piano and turned to smile at the woman, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"Y-you never told me you could play the piano..."

"I didn't think it was important." The informant grinned and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He lifted his right hand and waved towards himself, silently asking for her to come nearer.

She was quick to comply, her awe and interest not yet lost. As soon as [reader] was within arm's length of him, Izaya pulled the woman to him and made him sit on his lap, causing a tinted blush to make it's way up her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to learn...?" The raven whispered huskily into her ear as he cupped the back of her hands with his own, smooth palms.

Bringing her fingers to touch the surface of the black and white keys, he lined his fingers up with her own individually as he guided her to play a more linear and slow version of the song he'd just played.

She felt embarrassed by how rigid her fingers were, unable to keep up with his own nimble ones that moved so quickly. She felt herself pushing the wrong chords sometimes, breaking the what was once perfect song. But the information broker didn't seem to mind, patiently guiding her with his movements.

"I didn't know you could play, Mr. Orihara." The rich Saito head came down, his hands holding a brown file with the stamp "confidential"on the cover. [Reader] quickly got off her husband's lap and looked away, unable to make the blood rush on her cheeks disappear.

"It's nothing, special~" Izaya spoke with his sing-song voice. Izaya had seemed so calm and mature when he was playing, it was hard to imagine that his true nature would be of a cunning informant.

Just as the raven haired man was about to make his way to sit on at the couch where the man had plopped himself on, [reader] gripped the edge of his sleeved jacket as he turned his head over to her, a handsome smirk plastered on hos face. "Hm?"

"Is it possible...to buy a piano and put it at home?"


End file.
